Shin Megami Tensei: DeviChil
Shin Megami Tensei: DeviChil or (also 데블파이터 in South Korea) is an anime series based on Devil Children Black Book and Devil Children Red Book. It was broadcast on the Chubu-Nippon Broadcasting Network starting on October 20, 2000 at 7:30AM and ran for 50 episodes. A sequel was made in 2002, which was 52 episodes long. It was called Devil Children: Light & Dark. This was the last anime in the franchise before Persona -trinity soul-'s release. Characters Protagonists *Setsuna Kai - The protagonist from Black Book. Due to losing his mother to illness, he wishes to become stronger. *Mirai Kaname - The protagonist from Red Book. She is searching for her missing father who she believes has been lost in Makai. *Cool - A stand-offish Cerberus who becomes Setsuna's partner. Cool's tribe was killed by Fenrir, leaving Cool as the lone survivor. He uses fire affinity skills. *Veil - A Griffin that acts as Mirai's partner. She uses wind-based magic. *Jack Frost - A snow demon and a recurring demon in the series. Mirai and Setsuna first encounter him while he's under a villain's control and set him free. He uses ice-based magic. *Mecchii - A female thunder demon in form of a orange ball. She becomes Cool's "little brother" and uses lightning-based magic. *Hiromi Kaname - Mirai's guardian who aids her in her investigation of the Makai. *Sphinx - Former adviser to the Prince that makes an appearance in episode 29. He is extremely sensitive to luck. He uses both wind-based magic and lightning-based magic. Antagonists *Lucifer - The main antagonist of the first half of the series. He plotted to take over both worlds. *Abaddon - Appears with Fenrir as one of Lucifer's minions. *Fenrir - An effeminate werewolf who used earthquake based attacks. Later after Lucifer's defeat, three demons appeared and plotted to take over the Demon World. *Demogorgon - Most powerful of the three. Demogorgon is the master of Magic. His main attribute is the moon, although he favors fire. He is killed by Zebul in episode 49. *Vibhishana - Master of planning. He lead many warriors, like Devils such as Ultra. Later, due to his extreme bossiness, both Demogorgon and Paimon left him alone to be defeated by Cool, Veil, Mecchi, Jack Frost and Sphinx's combined attack in episode 40. *Paimon - While Demogorgon is the muscle, Paimon is the brains of the group. She is a devil who wore a butterfly mask and a alluring dress and is often seen sitting upon her camel. She fancies jewelry and likes to call both Demogorgon and Vibhishana old men. She can utilize powerful thunder attacks. She is killed by Zebul in episode 49. *Zebul - The true antagonist. He plans to use the Devil constellation power to revive himself. He creates Zett from his soul power to find Lucifer's body to use as antennae. However, as the story progresses, Zett becomes more attached to Setsuna. When Zett is transformed into Zebul, his soul tries to resist Zebul. Eventually, Setsuna saves Zett and together they destroy Zebul once and for all. Credits * Company TMS Entertainment * Distributors Buena Vista International (All media) (2002) (worldwide) Mondo TV (DVD) (2005) (Italy) Category:Animation - -